Chapter 38
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 38 is the thirty-eighth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on November 22nd, 2015, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 9. Plot After nearly drowning to death Kimihito Kurusu has been admitted to the hospital. The doctors insist on keeping him for observation because they find that Kimihito has no signs of injuries from the drowning or any of the other daily accidents he has experienced. Without any of the girls there with him Kimihito soon becomes bored. While trying to think of a way to get discharged Kimihito is suprised to find Lala has been sitting next to him for some time. Lala reveals that after Kimihito's drowning she and the other girls were worried about him and chose Lala to visit as she was small enough to fit in the hospital's rooms and mature enough not to cause trouble. After talking for a bit, a few of the Neighborhood Kids come to play video games with Kimihito. Lala is flustered as she does not know how to act with children in social situations, but regains her composure when she notices one girl hiding behind the door to Kimihito's room. Unfortunately, Lala's head is knocked off and causes a panic amoung the hospital's patients when they learn she is a god of death. Later Lala searches outside of the hospital for her head when she approached by the hiding girl from before who has found her head. The girls questions Lala about her status as a death god and introduces herself as Yuuhi. Yuuhi asks Lala to be her friend and then asks Lala about the nature of death and what happens to the soul when a person dies. Lala replys that even though a person's body will die no matter what, the soul keeps living in the afterlife. As Lala finishes her explanation a nurse comes to bring Yuuhi back to her hospital room. Later that night Kimihito is happy that he will be released in the next day or two, but is once again surprised by Lala's sudden appearance. Lala asks Kimihito where to find Yuuhi as she could not find the girl and wanted to give her some monstrous cat plush dolls. Kimihito reveals Yuuhi has terminal illness and that after meeting Lala she was admitted to the hospital's ICU and will die soon. This troubles Lala as she wants to use her abilities to save Yuuhi so she can have a fun and happy life like everyone at the Kurusu House but her nature as a dullahan makes her unable to do so. Upset Lala smacks Kimihito's with her scythe so that she can privately talk to him on the banks of the Sanzu River. Lala reveals she is struggling with wanting to save Yuuhi and her status as a death god. Kimihito comforts her and tells her that what she feels is normal and that she should use her powers to help Yuuhi with whatever the girl wants. Taking the message to heart, Lala finds Yuuhi's room and offers the young girl "power". The next day Yuuhi is seen healthy and playing with the other Neighborhood Kids, much to Lala and Kimihito's joy. Kimihito then notices Ms. Smith and M.O.N. talking to the doctors, raising his suspicion as they are not there to visit him and Zombina is looking paler than normal. After performing some tests, Smith reveals that Yuuhi did indeed die and is now a Zombie. Lala then approaches Zombina and reveals that her tooth was stuck in Yuuhi, much to Zombina's horror as she is responsible for Yuuhi's zombie infection. As M.O.N. tries to figure out when Zombina lost her tooth, Kimihito notices Lala is holding a pair of pliers, implying that she stole the tooth during the night. Left with no other choice Smith informs M.O.N. that all members are under house arrest for Zombina's supposed negligence. Kimihito notes that he will need to have Lala apologize to them at a later time. |} |} Key Events *Kimihito is admitted to the hospital after the events of the previous chapter *Lala turns Yuhi into a Zombie. *All of M.O.N. is placed on house arrest by Smith. Trivia *Lala's favorite Food and Drink are'' "Ambrosia" &'' '"Panacea"'. *Zombina's DNA can turn normal humans into Zombies. *Kimihito reveals that he forgets what happens in the afterlife each time he leaves. Category:Chapters